Spark in the Galaxy
by EchoNight99
Summary: Simply, fiction is real. Clemont Spark, a young inventor in high school, teams up with his band teacher, the teacher's daughter, his own sister, and others to find out what happened to their rulers, the Council, on the other side of the universe. Crossover of a lot of my fandoms. Expect anything. Title makes moderate sense
1. Chapter 1- Clemont's Paper

**Huge crossover story. Based on an RP I had once.**

**Some of the characters will be different, different storyline, and the basic stuff, but not the backstory~**

**New fandoms means new things, expect a little of everything!**

**Oh, and I will try and explain these things the best I can, but if it unclear, please look up the characters online to see them~ I do my best!**

* * *

Humans. Half the time they had no idea what was going on. People called the ones who created video games creative and geniuses…

Turns out they just had "connections".

The Council were the ones who created this whole thing. The Council ruled over the characters of anything you know that was called fiction, as video games, anime, and book characters were real, though not all in our world with us.

It all started when the Big Bang happened. The characters started off as little particles not part of anything, but an unknown force created rivals, making them fight until they make an explosion big enough to create everything we know.

Then, before even the dinosaurs existed, the characters got even worse when it came to not fighting. They fought over nothing, and a group of characters stepped up to put an end to this violence.

Ones who did well in being peaceful were able to go to life-sustaining Earth while the violent ones stayed in the corner of the universe they were in. Places on Earth sprouted into place, all based on a few games that some of the worthy came from.

Other places came from the rage some characters felt towards the worthy, causing natural disasters.

Many creatures from the games came over to the "real world", as in Pokemon and such. Some of them hid so well that nobody saw them. Others found them, but usually they were little kids and they claimed to see these creatures that didn't seem real, like orange lizards with a flaming tail, a goat with grass on its back, and many others.

Some who were worthy still caused trouble, but others were still out of the control of the Council. Some demons slipped past and there were so many that the Council couldn't catch them all. Sometimes people would corrupt Pokemon, but that was also out of the Council's control.

Still, they had ground forces that took care of some things on the planet. That was where a few people came in, looking for those troublemakers that put the planet in danger.

* * *

"That should be enough for now."

A boy shut his laptop, then yawned. He had been up all night writing the report showing what he had learnt about the way the whole system ran, but he was just exhausted in general.

He had lemon-colored hair and wore blue and yellow worker-style clothes, as he was an inventor. He usually stayed up late for his machines (and his little sister!), but this was especially late for him. He took off his large, round glasses and rubbed his blue eyes, the little strand of hair that stuck up on the top of his head bobbing slightly.

He was just about ready to go to bed. Mr. Ushi wouldn't be happy if he was unable to play his bari sax during 1st period.

The report covered everything he needed in it, so he opened the laptop and went through it again. Ahh. He forgot to put his name on the paper.

He had to have a last name, though the creator of the games never gave him one. The Council did, though.

On the top of the paper, he wrote three words.

_By: Clemont Spark_

* * *

**Yeah, Clemont obsession. Anyway, I was spamming another story, so I wrote this one. First time Clemont is in this plot of my story, for the game wasn't made yet.**

**You know the game? I bet you do~**


	2. Chapter 2- The Email Received

**Julius: I'm a Jolteon and I am talking! DEAL WITH IT!**

**Arrg, JULIUS! ~sighs~ Anyway, new chapter! One view, though… Hope this story will get a little bit more attention… And, yus, Clemont is from Pokemon X and Y.**

**Julius: ONWARD!**

* * *

Clemont was probably going to be late. His sister woke up late and his dad was trying to get to his job as an electrician…

Chaos took over the morning, that was for sure. Luckily, they had enough time to relax a little during breakfast.

"Bonnie, you can't take Dennede to school…" Clemont was saying.

"But he's sooooo cute!" Said the smaller child who had a small ponytail on one side of her head and had the same eyes and lemon-colored hair as her older brother. She wore a dress that was a deep brown on the top and looked like a tutu on the bottom that was white, black tights hiding her legs.

"I know, you've said it several times, but remember the Council…"

"Your brother has a point, as always." Their father added in, him rubbing his brown beard. "That would give you away, would it not?"

"I have an idea!" Clemont suddenly said. "Dad, don't most of your coworkers use Pokemon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can't you just take Dennede with you? Then he won't be lonely! He will have other electric types with him!"

Once that was settled, they finally went off to school.

* * *

Mr. Ushi had a dilemma. Well, that was what W was saying, but he thought about it and agreed.

Several people in the school had been appearing that were part of video games or at least descendants and they were clueless to what was happening.

Lucky him that he was chosen to not only keep an eye on things here on Earth but also to teach people how to play band instruments.

6th grade band gave him a headache.

There was a ding sound that came from his computer. New email from the Council. More orders.

He read through the email then tilted his head slightly. Why that kid?

Sometimes he was given orders to keep an eye on a certain person; he often got assigned students. Sometimes he was given the orders to travel with them. The latter was rare.

He sighed aloud. The bari sax player was slightly lagging in class, though he seemed a bit brighter. It seemed as if, in the mornings that he saw him. Sometimes he came into class late...

Mr. Ushi adjusted his dark green baseball cap atop his head, listening to the flute playing in the classroom. His daughter had his class first period, so she often stayed in the classroom to avoid the madness of the mornings.

She looked almost exactly like his with the golden hair and blue eyes… Hard to pretend she wasn't his.

What nobody knew, unless they were friends with Mr. Ushi, was who he really was…

He spun his bamboo flute in one hand. First period was going to be interesting.

* * *

**About to go to youth. Julius will NOT stop singing the Final Countdown.**

**Julius: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWWWWNNNN! RRREEEEVVVIIIEEEEEWWWW!**


End file.
